The Adventures of Team CAOS
by Chaos Akatsuki 22
Summary: Follow Carmine Quartz, Amber Assino, Olivine Shurwood, and Sean Frye. Team CAOS (Chaos) is a team of misfits that find a family among their chaotic misadventures. (All characters are OC and this adventure is not AU yet)(For other works related to Team CAOS look up Team GRFFC Adventures by my friend SerapeWrensFolk)
1. Prologue: Welcome to Beacon

The air ship landed. Sean walked off, Olivine's coat around his shoulders. his eyes were distant, lost, and mournful. Behind him, two coffens were being carried.

What was to be a welcome home party, turned into a funeral. Of the four sent to deal with the Grimm, one returned. This was their first fight for the year. What went wrong? How did this team so close, a team of misfits that loved each other, die so horribly.

Only Sean knew the answer of what happened to Team CAOS, and he would not tell.

Sean stepped off of the airship.

His smile rose. Qrow had been adament about him staying on Signal grounds until it was time for initiation at Beacon.

He streched his arms, letting the air sink in.

"I'm finally here!" he yelled, before letting out his insane laugh.

People stepped away from him when he did that.

* * *

Amber avoided her laughing classmate.

"Why couldn't you have gone to Atlas?" she asked under her breath.

"Cause I LOVE Vale!" he shouted in responce.

Amber jumped as she noticed Sean had snuck up on her.

"You asshole!" she shouted as she fired a shot from Romulus.

"Whoa!" Sean said, avoiding the bullet. "Don't make me pull Hades on you."

Amber held back her embarassment through her anger. "I hate you. I really hate you."

Sean smiled, tilting his glasses down. "Come on pretty lady. You can't hate me."

She couldn't hide her blush now. So she just pulled Remus on Sean, forcing him to jump back.

"This will be fun," he said, walking away.

Amber just let out a small scream of annoyance. She walked toward to auditorium.

* * *

Carmine got out of the ship. beacon stood before him.

"I made it dad," he said to the sky.

He looked and saw a girl standing in a tree. Her bushy tail waving as she watched people walk by. He could feel like she is use to spying on guys for some reason.

"Hey," he said to the Faunus.

She turned. "Yeah?"

"Why are you spying on people?" he asked.

She blushed. "Just, you know, uhh..."

Carmine laughed a little bit. "Anyway, is that the auditorium?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Thanks," he said, walking off.

She laughed a little bit. She decided it was time to join her fellow hunters and huntresses in training. Olivine climed down, and walked toward the auditorium.

* * *

Ozpin looked over the students gathered before him. He took a drink from his cup, like usuall. and preapred for his speach.

"I look before you. I don't see hunters. I don't see huntresses. I see wasted ptoential. Some of you come from outside the kingdom," he said, looking toward Olivine. "Some of you have humble beginings," he said, directed at Carmine. "Some of you have problems," he said, his moving toward Sean. "Some of you more than others," his said, his noticably on Sean. "Regardless, none of that will aid you now."

Ozpin stepped away. Sean started clapping and cheering afterward, puzzeling Ozpin.

Glynda stepped up. "You will all sleep in the caffiteria tonight until initiation tomorrow." When she stepped away, Sean started cheering again, leading to people stepping away from him.

* * *

Amber layed down. She sighed.

Amber thought back to the orphanage. She needed to send them a letter about how she was doing. Her smile grew.

"You look pretty cute," came a familiar voice.

Amber opened her eyes, and saw Sean.

Her smile turned to gritted teeth. Her eyes turned from polished amber, to orange flame.

She pointed Romulus at Sean, and fired. She always had her weapons on her, even in sleep. Despite this, the bullet missed, and embedded itself into a beam.

"You asshole!" Amber shouted

Sean whistled. "Pretty," he said, looking at the beam.

Just like that, Sean was ignoring Amber.

Amber sighed, and sat back down.

"Are you okay?" a female voice asked.

Amber opened her eyes again, to see a Faunus girl with green eyes looking down at her, her brown squirrel tail waveing in the air.

Amber started blushing.

Olivine looked uneasy. She looked down at her gown, and tought her breasts were causeing the awekward silence. Olivine backed away. "Sorry."

Amber stood up, still lbushing. "No, its fine," she relpied, putting her hand out. "My name is Amber. Amber Assino."

Olivine smiled. "Olivine Shurwood." They shook hands.

Sean walked. "Hello my lady," said to Amber. "And good to meet you Olivine."

Amber got mad, and almost punched Sean.

Olivine laughed. "Your boyfriend is funny."

Amber burst into full embarrassment. Sean started laughing. "Yeah, I am a good boyfriend."

Amber punched Sean in the face. "He's not my boyfriend!" she retorted.

Sean rubbed his cheek. "Come on Amber, it was just a joke."

"Then quit joking," Amber replied. "I don't want people to get the wrong idea."

Sean laughed it off, Amber chewed him out, and Olivine laughed.

* * *

Carmine watched as the three others caused noise.

"They sure are loud," Carmine said to the guy reading a book next to him.

The man nodded, and went back to reading.

"You know any of them?" he asked.

"Nope," the man replied.

"Not much of a talker, are you?" Carmine asked.

The guy closed the book. "Not when i'm reading." He held out his hand. "Walker," he said.

Carmine nodded. "Carmine. Carmine Quartz."

Walker shook hands, and noded. "Your Vergil Quatz's son, aren't you?"

Carmine retreated his hand. He sighed. "Yeah."

Walker noded. "Got it. I won't bring him up."

* * *

People gathered at the cliff.

Ozpin began to speak. "Today, all of you will be sent into these woods." He gestured to the forest. "You are to journey through here, and find the artifacts at the temple located in this forest. Grab an artifact, rturn to this cliff, and you will be put into your team of four."

Silence.

"That all?" someone asked. His name, Brandon Coleman.

"Not precisly Mr. Coleman. The first person you make eye contact with in this forest is your partner, and will be on your team for your remander of time at Beacon.

Silence again.

Amber knew who to avoid. He would not be her partner!

"Any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Sean raised a hand. "Aew we walking there, or are you throwing us into the air?"

Everyone went quiet, and Ozpin laughed.

"Qrow taught you well Mr. Frye." He sipped his coffee, and the pads began to launch students into the air.


	2. Prologue: A New Chapter Begins

The feelings going through everyone's heads as they were launched, were usually calm and cool. Some excited.

Sean was a rare individual at Beacon that laughed like a little child. His eye blazed like a bonfire. He grabbed Hades, and fire a shot directly behind him. The rail shot him forward even faster, resulting in him laughing even more.

* * *

The bullet had barely missed Carmine's head. He saw as that crazy bastard pointed behind him and fired. Carmine knew he wasn't the target, but still, that guy was reckless.

Carmine grabbed Extortion, and pointed it towards the fastly approaching ground. The molotov hit forest floor, causing a gust of wind to lessen his fall enough to where it didn't hurt. He used his semblance to extinguish the flames, and he took a deep breath.

"Now, where do I find my partner?" he said, turning Extortion back into a bat. He brushed his suit off, and walked north.

* * *

Olivine grabbed a passing by branch, and spun to a standing position on the branch.

She pulled red Robin out their sheaths, and looked around.

"No Grimm," she reported, and began running through the trees. She aimed North.

* * *

Amber saw the ground quickly approaching, and used her semblance to make a quick dash forward. The resulted in a loss in acceleration, but forced her body to get really dazed. Her aura prevented damage and pain, but gravity was a bitch, and didn't like being cheated.

She reclaimed her composure. Amber released her blades, then retracted them. She sighed with relief.

"Lets go boys," she said to her blades.

* * *

Sean was laughing as he crashed into the ground.

What was odd with his aura was that it protected him through the majority of life threatening falls and hits. Punch him though, and he fells the pain. Jump off a cliff and fire Hades strait into the air to get down faster, perfectly fine. very unexplainable.

Sean dusted off his shirt. his laughter was subsiding when he noticed nothing around him.

He put his hands around his mouth. "Anybody there?!" he shouted.

A rustle in the bushes was his answer.

Sean aimed Hades at the bush. A growl followed.

Two Beowolves walked forward, carefully watching the new threat.

She smiled. "Oh, you shouldn't have answered."

* * *

Carmine kicked the Boarbatusk back, and turned Extortion into its tommy-gun form. The bullets flew. Useing the wind, he managed to land all shots into the Grimm.

The Boarbatusk slumped forward, and began to vanish.

The reverted Extortion back to a bat, andslammed the next Boarbatusk right in the face, sending it _through_ one of the neighboring threes.

He saw the Grimm vanish, and turned back toward the direction he was heading. He began walking North.

It was then that the bullet whistled right by him. This time, it was three feet away, but when it hit the ground, the impact sent him flying back a couple feet.

"What the hell?" he shouted after the boom.

He turned, and saw three trees fall. He knew where he wasn't walking, and changed directions, heading South.

* * *

Olivine formed her arrow, and fired.

The shaft of shadows when strait through the two Beowolves, and both fell to the ground, vanishing.

Olivine smiled, and turned toward the boom. "Theres someone."

She jumped back into the tress, and began jumping from branch to branch.

Another boom. That weapon sure is noisy.

* * *

Amber ignored the sound barrier breaking, and stabbed the last Ursa in the throat.

It went limp, and began to fade.

She sighed as another boom went off.

"That guy needs to learn stealth and control. She pointed her right hand at an approaching Beowolve, and fired. The Grimm fell back, and Amber reloaded rounds into Remus.

* * *

Sean looked up just in time to see the Ursa creeping up.

Sean's smile of glee turned to a smile of _both_ anger and glee. He aimed, and fired. The Ursa turned its head, but the bullet caught on its color, and tore through the Grimm with a terrifying ripping sound.

Sean turned again, only a for a Death stalker to be charging at him. Using his instincts, he grabbed its stinger, and held on to as he charged his next shot.

He pointed Hades down and prepared to fire.

The Deathstalker swung its tail, senceing danger, and caused Sean's shot to miss, and fire him off to the north.

* * *

Olivine looked up, and saw a laughing guy flying strait at her. She knew enough to get out of the way. And based on his speed. She needed to move fast.

She dodged, and Sean hit like a torpedo.

When the dust settle, Olivine looked in the crater to see Sean laying on his back, laughing.

"Are you okay?"Olivine asked.

Sean calmed down a bit. "Just fine."

They locked eyes.

Olivine blushed. "So... No partner yet?"

"Not true," he replied, standing up.

"Damn," Olivine commented.

Sean ruffled her hair. "You ready to go partner?"

Silence followed that. Olivine blushed, and began to hit Sean's chest. "You big jerk!"

Sean laughed, and began walking to the west.

"Where you going?"she asked.

"To adventure!"he shouted, grabbing her hand. "Hold on tight little lady!" he shouted, pointing Hades behind him, and launching both him and Olivine west. Her screams were more audible than his laughter as the rail gun fired.

* * *

Carmine looked down to see a girl walking by.

"Hey,"he said down to her.

She looked up, and sighed with relief. "Oh thank god."

"For?" he asked.

"Your not that insane asshole," she replied.

He gritted his teeth. "Two of his bullets nearly killed me today.

She nodded. "You might want to get use to that."

Carmine laughed. "He your old boyfriend or something?"

"Not anything of the sort!" she replied, angry and embarrassed. "The reason I know him is cause we both went to Signal. We were both orphans, so we were trained together."

Carmine nodded, and jumped down. "You ready?" he said, putting his hand out for her to take.

She took his hand, and he _immediately_ turned bright red. His hand went into a coat pocket, and he turned his head away.

Amber began laughing. "Really? All that talk, and you can't hold a girl's hand?"

"I- Its not like that," he said with a small stutter. "Honestly i'm proud I lasted that long."

Amber laughed a bit more. "Got it Romeo. Now lets get going before that idiot finds us."

* * *

Sean pulled himself into a ball to protect Olivine.

They landed, Sean laughing.

Olivine was busy regaining her breath. "Never... do that... again!"

"I don't make promises," he replied.

Olivine got a little annoyed, then noticed Sean's arm was still around her waist. She blushed.

"Hey, lovey dovey time is over," she stated.

Sean got a little embarrassed, and got up.

Olivine's tail twitched.

Sean got the point, and got Hades ready for battle.

The Deathstalker crawled out from behind the trees, and glared at them. It raised its stinger.

Sean fired a bullet at the Grimm's head. This Deathstalker was strong however, seeing as how the bullet got stuck half way through its body. It still did its job though, and the creature crumpled to the ground.

Olivine turned and fired an arrow at the Ursa coming at them.

Sean jumped forward, and sent his blade into the creature's head. It split with a loud crack, and Sean stood up, and searched for more Grimm. None to be found.

"Well, off we go," he said, walking to the left.

it was then that the Ursa charged.

* * *

Walker was fighting off a Beowolve when he heard a loud bang, followed by loud laughter, getting louder by the second.

No time to think, he used his semblance, and a human figure flew right through him, and through the Beowolve.

As the Grimm vanished, Walker looked at the guy who just flew strait through a Beowolve. Was he laughing?

"Man, that was fun," he stated, dusting himself off.

Walker looked at the guy walking up to him. He was just a little shorter than himself. Walker sighed. "Looks like i'm stuck with you," he said.

"No," Sean said, putting Hades on his back. "My partner is that way," he said, pointing at where he flew from.

Walker looked at guy in front of him. "How did you survive that?" he asked.

"No clue!" Sean said, walking west.

Walker rubbed his head. "Who the hell is this guy?"

* * *

Amber looked over the trees, and saw someone she didn't want to see.

"Why him?" she asked

Carmine got the point, and sighed. "The guy who nearly killed me?" he asked.

Amber nodded. "Him and the guy with the overcoat are heading west."

"So, we follow?" he asked.

Amber sighed. "Not much choice."

* * *

Walker looked, and saw someone fighting. He had managed to kill a few Grimm. He wore black ninja garb lined with red.

The two huntsmen walked up. "Impressive," Walker said, noticing the three Beowolves vanishing.

The ninja nodded, putting his rifle back into his holster.

Sean stuck out his hand. "Names Sean Frye mister ninja!" the psycho said with enthusiasm.

The ninja, unfazed, shook back. "Ryan Kim," he replied.

Sean laughed for some reason only he knew.

"You have a partner yet?" Walker asked.

Ryan shook his head.

"Then looks like were a team," walker said, edging away from the psycho.

Ryan motioned to Sean. "And him?" he asked.

"My partner is the Faunus with the bushy tail and the green clothes," Sean replied. he pulled out a small bag of peanuts, and began to snack on them.

Ryan decided to ignore the weird individual.

"You know where the ruins are?" Walker asked.

Ryan nodded. "I was heading that way when you two stumbled onto me."

* * *

Johnny Guy was often refereed to as an interesting person. He never cussed, he had a bit of a knight's code, and he loved to invent. His personality was kind and bubbly. But his anger was random and fearful. The nice ones snapping always hurt more.

Brandon Coleman, in his samurai design, was a rather interesting character, considering he preferred to stay to himself, didn't smile as much as others, and had a weird thing with randomly talking about cat eared Faunus. He kept his weapon close, and chose silence for the moment.

The two were fighting off the Ursa Major that had jumped them. This thing was no joke.

Sweaty and tired, the two took down the Ursa Major.

"About friggin' time," Johnny commented.

Brandon just pulled out his scroll, and started playing a game.

Johnny just gave a him a weird look. "really? Were fighting for our lives, and your playing a game?"

"Yeah?" Brandon replied

"You frick," Johnny said, walking towards the temple.

With that said, Brandon followed.

* * *

Amber saw the ruins, but saw no Sean.

"Good, maybe we can grab an artifact and be out of here before he finds us," she commented.

Carmine just let out a small laugh and nodded.

The relics for that year were chess pieces, much like most years. The pieces were rooks, bishops, and knights of both colors. Or, was.

Both black bishop pieces, both white bishop pieces, and both white rook pieces were gone.

Amber grabbed one of the black knight pieces. "Any complaints?"

"Not a one my lady," he teased.

"You going to try inviting me into your bed next?" she joked.

Carmine turned bright red. His voice betrayed him, and he couldn't reply. Amber found this funny.

Then, their joking was cut off when a loud laughter, and two people screaming caught their attention.

Amber look up, knowing who had found them.

Sean was coming in like a missile. With him were two other people. One had brown hair and wore a grey trench coat, and a rather classy looking attire, though Carmine's was classier. His face betrayed his professional attire though, as he screamed in fear of the rapidly approaching ground.

The other wore black ninja garb, which hid his face. His riffle at the ready.

The guy in the trench coat let the ninja go, while he seemed to phase through Sean's grip.

The tree spun off in different crash points.

The ninja landed ten feet from the ruins, though with less of a crater. The other guy phased through two trees, and landed with a thump on the ground twenty-five feet away. and Sean landed a mere two feet away from the ruins.

Sean dusted himself off, and greeted the two before him.

"Heyyo!" he shouted with vigor.

Carmine looked confused. "How did you not get hurt from that?"

"Don't know. My aura doesn't leave much to explain."

"Yeah," Amber said, backing away. "We have our artifact, so, lets go."

"Good plan," Sean replied. "But what do you plan to do about those two Deathstalkers coming our way?"

"What?" Amber asked, turning.

Sure enough, two Deathstalkers were chasing two people running for the ruins.

When they burst into view, the two looked terrified.

The samurai had his blade ready, but not wanting to fight the two Grimm behind him. The guy in the blue shirt was screaming something like," Frick, frick, frick."

Sean took aim, and fired. The round sliced through it's tail, and left it with out a stinger.

Suddenly, Walker dashed forward, and pulled his weapons out, revealing two tonfas. He took one, which did some weird techno thing, revealing a complex circuitry that started letting out a visible pulse of what appeared to be sound, as shown by an audible, but barely noticeable buzzing.

Walker hit the intact Deathstalker in the head, and the Grimm started to act weird, appearing dazed and confused. Just then, Ryan charged forward, his rifle now a quan dao. The ninja sent the blade through the Grimm, and the Grimm fell forward, dead, and vanishing.

Sean barely noticed the Grimm aimed at him, until his reflexes kicked in, and landed the sharp end of his blade into the monster's skull. He twisted the blade sideways, and Grimm arched in pain as Death welcomed it.

As if seven hunters and a huntress fighting for their lives against one Grimm wasn't bad enough, but a familiar Faunus jumped out of the trees, a group of Beowolves, slightly larger than the others, follower her on the ground.

She girl with the squirrel tail landed behind Sean, only giving him a questioning look. "Why did you leave me alone?"

Sean shrugged, and fired a shot at one of the Beowolves.

The bullet managed to kill the thing, and ripped it in half. Sean magaged to get his blade half through the next Beowolves' neck, causing it to slump forward.

Walker was useing his high tech tonfas to stun Beowolves while Carmine dealt with them with his tommy-gun. Olivine had taken a high point in the ruins, and began to fire arrows at the rapidly approaching Grimm. Amber was firing bullets from her hidden weapons at the Beowolves, but due to their low caliber, only caused minor annoyances to them. Johnny and Brandon were tag teaming.

Johnny took his Scalpels, and began to fire at the Grimm. Brandon was up front, stabbing and slashing. The two seemed to work well together, but lacked something for it to truely synchronize.

Johnny stopped fire bullets, and got close, fighting side by side with Brandon.

The Grimm seemed to be just coming at them. They kept fighting, and Sean kept shooting. He grew more blood thirsty, and when he turned, a shot just barely missed Carmine.

"Again?" Carmine asked, hitting the Grimm that had gotten close with his bat.

Sean didn't hear him, as his childish grin grew. He fired indiscriminately.

Finally, when all was calm, Sean's head began to clear.

"That was fun!" he shouted with glee.

Amber punched him in the back of the head. "You dumbass!" she shouted. "Do you know how close you were to killing all of us?" she asked.

"Close?" He asked, curiously.

"Very!" she shouted back, getting more annoyed.

She calmed her head. "Any more Grimm?" she asked Ryan.

"Yes, but their keeping their distance for now. We might want to grab our artifacts now."

They all nodded.

Sean and Olivine grabbed another black knight piece, while Johnny, Walker, Brandon and Ryan grabbed the white knight pieces.

They began a race toward the cliff they got flung off of.

* * *

You might think it was easy then?

Not even close.

Much like the eight students to come, these eight did not have fun rushing back to the cliff. Except, Sean, but thats different.

They were being besieged by Grimm from all angles. Sean grabbed one of Beowolves, and flung it across a few trees. Carmine was batting them away. Olivine was brandishing her swords like, and most likely because, letting go could mean death. Amber was stabbing Grimm left and right with both of her hidden blades.

Johnny was firing a few shots at approaching Grimm. Brandon slashed at any foolish enough to get close. Walker had tonfas ready, aiming to daze, confuse, and knock out Grimm more than kill them. Ryan, oddly enough, led the charge with Sean, having his rifle in its Guan Dao form, slicing Grimm at a distance.

The fight to the cliff went by in a blur, resulting in most of the details becoming foggy. They were covered in small scratches that were quickly healing themselves, and sweat.

Ryan, who wore the clothing meant to be the coolest in warm temperatures, was sweating the most, causing his clothes to stick to his skin.

When they stood at the base of the cliff, they noticed that climbing would be slow, and leave them open if they weren't careful.

Sean let out a breath. "That was fun. but very tiring."

No one else commented on that.

They looked up at the cliff. All of them noticed that it would be slow to climb, and leave them exposed if they weren't careful.

Sean already had his route though. "Anyone want a ride?" he asked.

Amber backed away. "Me and Carmine can climb, so were good." Carmine nodded.

Ryan shook his head, explaining how he can climb, and be up there in no time. Brandon declined, noticing that it was slower, but safer to climb. Walker declined as well, and when Sean turned away, he shivered at the thought of what happened earlier that day.

Olivine walked up. "I guess multiple carriage rides are to be expected."

Sean nodded." Guess i'll get use to it."

Johnny walked up as well, and sighed. "What the point in life if you don't take risks. I mean, whats the worst that could happen?"

No one answered that question.

Sean put his arm around Olivine's waist. As the three were ready. Sean pointed Hades down. Only then did Johnny realize his mistake, but before he couldn't back away before Sean grabbed his arm, and the rail gun fired.

The three stood there one second, and then they fired up into the air.

As open as his defenses at some points, his strength was frightening, and his weapon, more so.

It was this alone that kept Grimm at bay.

Ryan had already begun his accent up the cliff. He was already half way up.

Carmine grabbed amber the hood of her hoodie, and jumped fired a molotov at the ground, giving him life off. He got them halfway up, useing the wind as propulsion, but that exhausted him so much, that he was barely able to continue climbing.

Brandon was down the lowest, and Carmine began to fire his tommy-gun at the monsters. Any that tried to climb, got riddled with bullets. Due to his exhaustion though, he was only 50% accurate, resulting in many missed rounds.

Amber wasn't must use at a range, and began climbing.

Walker was climbing slightly faster than Brandon, resulting in a bit of an obscured race of sorts. He had one of his tonfas emitting a pulse. The sound, barely audible, but it appeared to mess with some of the Grimm. This resulted in sound rather funny incidents of Grimm falling off the cliff side.

About halfway, Carmine, Walker and Brandon began accending the other half, noticeing they were out of danger.

Surprisingly no Nevermores had shown up. This was a welcomed surprise.

When Carmine and Walker reached the top, they helped pull Brandon up.

When the three looked around, they saw their comrades sitting catching their breaths. They too sat down with them, and looked at the sky.

As they relaxed, Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch walked up.

"Well done," Ozpin commented. "Most students can't ward off that many Grimm on their own."

Miss Goodwitch nodded.

"I have high hopes for the eight of you. Prove me right to believe in you." He took a sip of coffee, before leading them back to the airship.

* * *

The people gathered varied from family, to friends, to benefactors of the school.

Professor Ozpin stood in the center of the stage. This ceremony was a norm, but it always made Ozpin feel a little happy seeing pride shine in the eyes of these young souls.

He looked at his scroll. He began to call the first round of students. "Velvet Scarletina. Coco. Fox. And Yatsuhashi. The four of you gathered the white rook peices. As such, you now be known as Team CFVY. Led by Coco."

Coco gave a good smile. Fox gave her a pat on the back as approval.

The other teams were a blur, but they were defiantly intimidating images.

Suddenly, four of the remaining eight were rallied up.

They walked up.

"Johnny Guy. Walker Freepons. Ryan Kim. And Brandon Coleman. The four of you gathered the white knight pieces. A such, you will now be known as Team GRFC. Led by Johnny Guy." Ozpin gave a nod, and applause followed.

Walker gave his new leader a pat on the back, while Ryan lowered his mask for the first time all day.

As Team GRFC took their seats with the other teams, the final four were rallied up.

Amber looked annoyed, but decided so long as Sean wasn't leader, she could deal with it.

The four walked forward. Lights enveloped them.

Carmine straitened up his suit, makeing sure his tie was on right. He looked ver professional.

Amber put her hood down, walking behind Carmine.

Olivine straitened the hair on her tail, making sure it wasn't to frizzy. She had donned her jacket for this, thinking her tank top alone would come off as a bit provocative.

Sean didn't change anything about himself. He had his boots freashly pollished, but that was it. His jeans were slightly faded, but fit him well. And his tank top fit him well, showing off his muscle.

Ozpin watched at the four students assembled. He began. "Carmine Quartz. Amber Assino. Olivine Shurwood. And Sean Frye." the names rolled off, making three of the four uneasy, while the fourth just watched, curious his leader would be. "The four of you gathered the black knight pieces. As such, you will now be know, as Team CAOS." Silence fell over them as Ozpin continued reading. "Led by, Carmine Quartz."

Carmine was dumbfounded as Amber gave him a cheerful pat on the back. His antisipation of his leader would be was proven false. He was the leader, and all three of his team mates approved.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**So this concludes the Prologue for Team CAOS. Along with a slight start for Team GRFC on the side. Things will only escalate from here. Watch as they go on mssions, fight more Grimm, and even find a true reason to fight. All this, and maybe a snowball fight. Who knows. **

**Thanks for reading though. I put a good chunk of work into this chapter. So. Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 1: Unexpected Beginnings

Amber woke up to see Carmine walk out of the bathroom. His hair was a mess. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and water still dripped from his hair.

Carmine nodded to her.

"Morning hun," amber teased.

Carmine's moment of feeling macho turned to embarrassment as he walked off to dry his hair and get into uniform.

Amber's moment of teasing fun turned sour when she felt someone standing over her.

Sean had snuck up onto her, and she jumped out of her bed.

Sean burst into full embarrassment. Amber did not wear much while sleeping. So she was just in her bra and panties. Both were pure white. She also had both of her weapons strapped on her wrists.

Her face turned a bright red as she slapped Sean across the face. She stormed off into the bathroom to get dressed, and put her hair into its braid.

Sean just stood there. "I expected red, honestly."

The door opened just wide enough for her to fire Remus at him.

Olivine opened the door. "What did I miss?"

"Sean managed to scare Amber out of her bed, and saw her underwear," Carmine replied. "So she slapped him, and the tried to shot him."

Olivine blinked. " I honestly can't blame her."

Sean shrugged it off.

* * *

Amber had her hair braided, and walked out, wearing her new uniform. Her skirt was to short for her liking.

Olivine felt the same, but she managed to hold her blush back.

Sean and Carmine wore their respective uniforms. Carmine looked professional, his eyebrows narrowed. "I don't like this uniform already."

"Coming from the guy who wears a suit," Sean commented.

Sean himself, to Olivine at least, looked like he was ready to break hearts. The rose he found didn't help.

"Where did you get that?" Amber asked, pointing to the flower.

Sean shrugged, handing the flower to Olivine. "May your day be as beautiful as this rose little lady."

"That is such a corny pick up line," Olivine commented.

"Agreed," Carmine added.

"Coming from a guy who turns blood red when ever a girl smiles at him?" Amber commented.

"That was one time!" he shouted back.

The other three started laughing.

* * *

Their first class was with Professor Port.

"Welcome young compatriots!" Port said to his class. "What I see are marvelous bundles of potential. Not as marvelous as me I might add, but I digress." He let out a small laugh

No one laughed with him.

"Anyway, my job is to teach you how to fight off the force that seek to end our existence as a whole." He pointed to his board. "Here you see five different Grimm. These five; Beowolve, Nevermore, Boarbatusk, Deathstalker and Ursa, are the most common Grimm we know about. Many exsist, but these five are the most well known, with the King Taijutsu as another one that is commonly sighted."

Silence followed as Port begin to tell a tale of how he once fought off twn Ursa. No one paid it any mind.

Soon, the bell rang, and Professor Port stood strait. "Well, by that sound, my time for tales has come to an end. I will require a two page summary on the Beowolve by tomorrow."

With that, everyone left to take a break before the next class.

* * *

Sean layed out on the grass. Carmine stood leaning against a tree, sipping the can of soda he bought. Olivine was perched in the tree, watching other students walk by. Amber was leaning against the tree ass well, but on the other side.

Ooblecks class ended very abruptly as they had to repair the classroom.

"How did you even start a fire without any combustible materials?" Carmine asked.

"Hey, it wasn't me!" Sean defended.

Amber rolled her eyes. "Who was the guy that shouted 'I've done it," again?"

Sean sighed. "You can't prove anything."

"Technically, that is true," Olivine replied. "No one saw him do it."

Ozpin had interrogated him, to no eval. He refused to budge on the matter.

Amber rubbed her head. "I really hope we don't have to deal with this in our dorm."

* * *

Their last class of the day, was Miss Goodwitch's. She stood in the center of the room, scroll in hand. She was scrolling through names.

"As many of you may knwo, I am Glynda Goodwitch. My job is simple. Train you how to fight. Not just Grimm. I'll train you to fight other people."

A hand was raised. "Johnny Guy, am I correct?" she asked

Johnny nodded. "If its not to rude, why do we have to worry about that. I thought our job was to kill Grimm."

"It is Mr. Guy," Glynda replied. "But, you must also protect the kingdoms. That is a job that encompasses a large feild of work from police work, to bounty hunting, assassination, and even teaching the breed of hunters. But, there will be people who stand against you, and who will want to see your world crumble."

Silence followed that.

Glynda nodded. "Very well. Then let us begin."

She called up two guys to fight first. One of them had a pair of gloves that seemed to have pistons beuilt in. The other had a rifle with a quartet of banquettes. The two faced off, and the second one won that fight, since his strength bested the other's skill.

Glynda nodded with approval. "Next up, Walker Freepons, and Sean Frye?"

Sean stood up and jumped down. Walker choose to walk down.

Glynda looked at the two of them. Sean was wearing his jeans and tank-top proudly, looking like a soldier. And just the light shone on his glasses, the lenses were pure white, and made him even more intimidating.

Walker's trench coat made him seem as if he was hiding something. And for all they know, he might.

The two stood there. One calm, the other ecstatic.

Glynda stepped back. When she was out of the way, both pulled their weapons out.

Hades was held in Sean's hands, ready to slice his enemy to pieces.

Walker had his tanfas at the ready. he opened them up, showing the complex circuitry. A pulse began to emit from the tonfas. barely audible, but noticeable.

Sean ignored the sound. Hades at the ready, he charged.

Walker anticipated this, and stepped to the side, hitting Sean with the but end of his tonfa. Walker stepped back as Sean got back up, his smile, still gleeful.

Walker used his foresight to see what Sean would do next. Based on his stance, another frontal charge was unlikely. It would have to be a swipe at the feet.

Sean charged, and walker jumped. Hades though, had been aimed at Walker's neck, not his feet. Walker had just enough time to go intangible. The blade passed harmlessly through his waist.

Not only had he misread Sean's strike, but the aim was for a kill.

"How did you know my semblance?" Walker asked.

"What do you mean?" Sean asked, keeping his ax at the ready.

"Intangibility," Walker stated. "I can go intangible for certain amounts of time. How did you know that?"

Sean's stare went blank. "Thats what you can do?" he asked with utter confussion, rubbing his head.

"Wait," Walker stated. "You were actually trying to slice my throat?"

Silence.

Walker's jaw dropped. "What the hell? Why are you trying to kill me?"

Sean didn't answer, but put up his stance again, and held his weapon at the ready. "Fight me and learn," he said, with venom in his voice.

Walker had no choice. He put up his defenses, tonfas at the ready.

Sean charged again, but at the last moment, went to the left. Walker jumped to the side when he saw Sean side step, avoiding the slash. Walker was still in danger though as Sean had been charging a round in his weapon.

"Styx Shot!" Sean shouted with glee.

The round was fast, and the force behind it would break through most aura.

Walker went intangible just in time for the round to slip harmlessly through him.

Sean pulled Hades out of the ground, and charged forward.

Walker ducked as another slice aimed at his throat.

Being so close, walker changed the frequency on his tonfas, and hit Sean strait in the gut with the circuitry.

Both froze for a second.

When Walker moved, Sean backed up, and looked sick. His face had lost color. He puked up his lunch, but still remained standing.

"Oh, crap," Walker said, as a slice came from Sean. What had been glee was now anger.

Sean became more erratic in his slashes and shots.

Walker at least could see when attacks were coming at him, but now he barely had time to react.

This kept up for around two minutes. Then Sean stopped, and stood still. His aura surrounded him. Its color was pitch black.

Walker grew even more uneasy.

"I guess you deserve to know my semblance as well," Sean said, charging forward.

Walker tried to step back, but misplaced his foot, and started to fall.

"I alter the law of probability," Sean said, face to face with Walker.

Walker went intangible long enough for Hades to pass through him. He stood back up, and put another hit into Sean.

This time, the pulse won. Sean puked up what remained of his lunch, and passed out.

Miss Goodwitch walked forward, and cleared her throat. "Well done Mr. Freepons. You have definitly shown that brawn dosen't always win over strategy."

"Thank you Ms. Goodwitch," he responded.

"Anyone else care to fight?" she asked.

Someone raised their hand. "We would," Brandon Coleman said. Both Johnny and Ryan with him.

"And who would you like to face?" Glynda asked.

Ryan pointed toward the other three members of Team CAOS. "Them."

Carmine stood up. "I have no objections."

Glynda sighed. "Very well."

* * *

All six gathered. They agreed now gun fire for this.

Olivine had Red Robin seperated into two sword. Amber, since she wasn't going for a kill, would rely on hand to hand combat. Carmine had Extortion in its bat form, ready to fight.

Ryan had his Quan Dao at the ready, easily have ranged advantage. Brandon, with his blade, was also ready. Johnny stood between his two comrades, and had his Utopian Scalpels ready as well.

The atmosphere was just slightly less stressful than Walker and Sean's fight.

Each one knew their target, and Team CAOS was the first to start the fight.

Amber needed to get close so she could handle Ryan. With the length of his weapon, she stood no chance at range.

Carmine aimed at Johnny, aiming to try and catch him off guard.

That left the two sword users to fight.

Brandon looked at Olivine, noticing the squirrel tail. This meant she had a better balance than he did.

Both took a stance, and prepared to fight.

* * *

"I can't believe you guys won," Johnny said, sitting next to Carmine.

Amber laughed a bit. "If Walker had replaced Ryan, we would have been screwed considering his intangibility."

Walker smiled. "its not that special."

"Dude, you managed to survive at least two slices to the throat, and bullet through chest because he didn't take your semblance into account," Carmine pointed out.

Brandon nodded. "But that kid's tunnel vision is what really lost it for him."

"I'm right here you know," Sean said, still sickly grey and sweating. "I still want to know what the hell your tonfas did."

Walker, who was, for good reason, out of Hades slashing distance, laughed a bit. "You aimed to kill me, i had to use a certain frequency to knock you out."

Sean wasn't laughing. "I almost had you."

"Almost doesn't mean anything," Ryan pointed out.

Sean just looked at him with murder in his eyes. "The second my stomach quits doing the conga with my liver, I'll be in a laughing mood. until then, remember that I keep a rail gun on me."

Ryan got the point, and shut up. Everyone else other than those two burst into laughter.

* * *

Sean stood in the inn, like he did most nights. His mother and father were taking food to their guests. Sean was helping, smiling, and laughing.

Then the scene shifted, two Ursa stood where his parents had been. They looked up, blood coating them.

Sean let out a scream as he woke up.

He looked around. He was in his dorm.

Olivine walked over to his bed. "Are you all right?" she asked.

He let out his breath. "Yeah, just a bad dream."

"Do you need a drink?" she asked.

"I can get it. You just rest, okay?" he replied. "Sorry to wake you up."

Olivine let him leave, and just got back into her bed.

* * *

Before they knew it, a week had passed since initiation.

Regardless, people still talked about how Sean and Walker should have a rematch. It didn't help that Sean had avoided walker on most occasions until he stopped being sick.

It was lunch time when Sean finally talked. "Now that i'm not at risk of puking up my lunch again, I have something to say."

Both teams fell silent. A couple tables away, a certain girl in shades listened in.

"I have come to respect your strength Walker," Sean said, begrudgingly. He stuck out his hand. "Friends?"

Walker was suspicious in this change of attitude, but shoe Sean's hand. "Friends," he replied.

Then, Sean grabbed Walker's arm, and swung him over his head. Walker crashed into the other table, splitting in half, sending students flying back.

Silence fell over the cafeteria.

"Ow," Walker said, laying among the splinters.

"Now were even," Sean said, rubbing his hands together.

Walker was to stunned to reply. Same went for Brandon and Olivine.

Ryan was holding back a laugh.

"What the crap was that?" Johnny asked.

Sean smiled at him. "Revenge. I can handle being knocked out. But being made sick to my stomach? No, not easy to forgive."

Carmine sighed. "So that was your plan."

Amber punched him on the left side of his face. "You idiot!" she shouted.

Sean landed on another table, splitting it in half as well. Getting the message, other students back away from both Team GRFFC and Team CAOS.

Sean stood, and laughed a little. "Now were talking!"

"Do I need to knock him out again?" Walker asked.

Carmine sighed. "Just let Amber deal with it. You'll only incite more damage to school property."

Sean stood there, his aura flaring to life.

Amber stood her ground, uncertain what to expect. she could never tell.

She felt a rumbling, and though he had managed an earthquake. When the burp escaped her, she knew differently.

People burst into laughter, including her team.

The only one who wasn't laughing, but was holding it back was Yatsuhashi.

Amber burst into full red, and fired a bullet at Sean, which Sean dodged. He then clapped his hands together twice in rapid motion, and began to dance. In his mouth was that red rose he had found that morning.

"Where did he get that?" Johnny asked.

"We don't know," Carmine, Olivine and Amber said in unison.

* * *

"You have ended up in here twise this year, and we aren't even done with the first month of school," Ozpin said, looking slightly annoyed.

His words were directed at Sean, but the rest of the team felt a little edge in it as well.

Sean had lost interest in the conversation within five seconds of walking through the door. Only reason he wasn't on his scroll was because of the looming figure of Miss Goodwitch behind him, making sure he listened.

"I know you have your problems, but still, you should know not to break a table in half with another student."

Sean's eyes turned to Ozpin, a hard glint in them. Ozpin, unfazed gave the stare back. "Why is it you seek confrontation?" Ozpin asked.

"Qrow has already told," he replied.

Ozpin's shoulder slouched. "Still for that reason?" Ozpin asked.

Sean nodded, and stood. "i'm going to get something to eat," he said, walking out the door.

Glynda was about to stop him, until Ozpin raised his hand. "Stay Glynda."

She stopped, and got back to where she stood.

"The three of you," he ssid, pointing to the silent members of Team CAOS. "I am entrusting you with a mission."

Carmine's eyes widen. "What would that be sir?" he asked.

"i need you to keep a close eye on your team mate, and tell me if anything odd happens with him."

"Define odd," Amber demanded.

Ozpin thought for a second. "Anything that seems odd for him to do."

"Thats not much to go on," Amber replied.

Ozpin sighed. "If he does anything worrying, contact me."

"Amber will have a lot to talk about with you then," Olivine commented.

"Hey!" Amber shouted.

Suddenly the room dropped ten degrees, as Glynda gave them each a cold stare. Silence fell again.

With all said and done, Ozpin stood. "I'm trusting you to be able to change Sean for the better. He needs friends." Under his breath, he added, "Even more than you know."

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Well, with that happy ending, we conclude Team CAOS' first few days of school. Currently working on the next chapter. So until then, sit back and enjoy. Feel free go check out Team GRFFC Adventures, written by my friend SerapeWrensFolk.**


	4. Chapter 2: Escape to Mistral Pt: 1

Time is such a fickle thing.

One day, Sean was was destroying school property with other students. Now that seemed to bore him.

* * *

The day was like every other. Except for one thing.

That one thing was that Sean had been very quiet. That was odd for Professor Port's class. Sean usuall made sound effect noises for Port's stories, which Port enjoyed.

Amber chanced a glance, and saw a frozen desk top where Sean sat.

Not worrying about the rapid freeze, she aimed Romulus, but was prevented from firing when the audible click of a lock unlatching was heard. And Port wasn'r responcible.

The Boarbatusk walked out of the cage, and let out a sequel of rage.

It was quickly ended with an arrow between the eyes by Olivine.

Port cleared his throat. "Well, that makes the third lock this month broken," he said, eyeing Sean, who was trying to melt the ice from his desk so he could get his book back.

The rang then, and Port dismissed them.

Carmine fired a molotov to melt Sean desk.

* * *

"You burned my bock," Sean said for the fourth time.

"It would have been soaked anyway," Amber added.

"Stay out of this," Sean retorted. "My desk freezing was not my intention."

"What was your intention exactly?" Olivine asked.

"I don't know," Sean replied. "I was bored."

"Why not read?" Carmine asked.

Sean turned to him. "Thats what I was doing!"

Another person walked. "Sean reads?" Coco asked.

"Surprisingly, yes," Amber replied.

"Why do people think I don't read?" Sean asked.

"Cause you froze your book to your desk," Carmine replied.

"Not funny!" Sean shouted.

A laugh proved him wrong, and he wasn't happy about it.

* * *

The year wasn't even close to being done, and yet names became known.

The team of prodigies, Team CFVY. Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina, and Yatsuhashi Daichi. Team "Badass", as they were nicknamed. Another team infamous through the school, was Team CAOS. Not for prodigy status, but for plain out destruction of school property. And most infamous, was Sean Frye, the Berserk Huntsman had become his nickname in Beacon. He liked that a little to much.

With this infamy, Team GRFC was glad they weren't part of the rumor mill as badly as their friends.

Naturally time flowed by, and soon, their first semester ended with a bang, literally.

* * *

Sean was sitting outside the dorms.

"Sean, what are you doing!?" Amber asked.

Sean smiled. "I found gun powder," he said with pride.

"I can see that," Amber said, rubbing her eyes. "I mean, what are you doing with it?"

"Watch," Sean said, his aura flashing.

Amber jumped back, only for nothing to happen.

She stood up, and sighed. "Quit scarring me," she said, rubbing her head.

Sean's smile turned to a frown, and his shoulders sunk. "I was hopping for something."

Amber chanced a moment. "There, there," she said patting his shoulder.

A drop of rain fell. Good, it could wash residual gun powder away.

"Lets go get some ice-cream," she suggested.

Sean smiled a little. "Sure."

The rain was picking up. They walked away toward the cafeteria.

Just then, thunder.

Sean turned, a smile returning. Lighting struck a moment later, and, naturally hit the powder kegs.

**_Bang!_**

Then blast sent both Amber and Sean flying back a few feet.

The crater, searing black, was now where the kegs had been.

It was only a few minutes before people had gathered to see what had caused the explosion.

They saw a crater, and Amber trying very hard to kill Sean. Only to have Sean dodging, a rose in his mouth.

Anybody that tried to step forward was greeted by a smiling Sean, which made them back up.

It took Team CFVY together to subdue Amber. Sean just continued to dance, which they decided was better than him using his weapon.

* * *

Ozpin saw him sitting there, and sighed.

"How did you find the powder kegs?" he asked.

"I just used my semblance, and caught of whiff of it behind a door."

"Must you use it so often?" he asked.

Sean blinked. "Whats wrong with it?"

"How about constant damage to property?" Glynda asked.

Ozpin sighed. "No matter how hard you try, your semblance can't raise the dead."

Silence fell. That worried Ozpin.

"You think I expect them to return to me?" Sean asked, his eyes now dark. "Why would I curse them like that?" he asked.

Ozpin flinched a little. "Well, you did suffer-"

Sean slammed his fist on Ozpin's desk, leaving a small indent. "Don't talk about something you know nothing about!" he shouted, a growl in his voice."

Sean turned, and left, no one stopped him.

Ozpin let out a breath. "His anger is something far worse than his glee."

"You think?" Glynda asked, taking a sip from her cup of water. "What now?"

"We repair, and rest until school resumes." Ozpin took a sip from his mug, and relaxed.

* * *

The next day, explosion still on the mind, everyone began to leave.

Certain lucky people were going to spend time with family. Some were going to wonderful resorts in Mistral. Some even had friends they were tagging along with.

Carmine, who had reserved some lucky breaks, had managed to get Team CAOS two rooms at a small resort in Minstrel.

"The Five Hydra Inn?!" Amber marveled.

"Yeah," Carmine replied as they boarded the airship. This one was much like the one taking them to Beacon, though designed for more passengers. "Mom manged to get them, and wanted us to enjoy."

"How rich are you?" Olivine asked.

"Not very," Carmine replied. "Mom was saving specifically for this."

"Who cares!" Sean yelled. "There will be sun, water, girls in swim suits!" He stopped when he saw Amber giving him a death stare. "Oh come on, you like the last suggestion just as much as me."

Amber blushed, and turned away.

"I'm sorry, what?" Olivine asked.

"Nothing," Sean said, laughing.

* * *

The five Hydra Inn, a famous resort in Mistral. They had an actuall beach, which was rare for people to claim, considering aquatic Grimm.

Team CAOS had made it with no damage to the ship. Especially when Sean had seen a Kraken in the oceans below them.

Regarless, they walked up to the service counter.

During their flight, they had changed into clothes better suiting summer.

Carmine was wearing a red t-shirt with his symbol on also wore a pair a chachi shorts and red flip flops.

Amber wore her usual hoodie. But she changed her pants and shoes for a pair of white shorts and white flip flops.

Olivine had swapped her boots for flip flops as well, but wore the rest of her usual outfit .

And Sean wore his usual under shirt, but had swapped his pants for jean shorts, showing off his hairy legs, and still wore his boots. But now you could see his socks as well.

They got their keys

* * *

Both rooms were spacious for two people, and were equally furnished.

Amber's jaw dropped. "You try to say your not rich, but here we are."

"I'm actually not," Carmine replied. He handed the two of them their room keys. "Our room is right across the hall. If you need anything, you know where to find us."

He turned. "Where is Sean?"

"Maybe your room," Olivine replied.

Sure enough, Sean was in there, in a pair of black swimming trunks and no shirt. His chest was covered in muscle and hair. It was a sight of disgust and amazement to Amber. When Sean put his glasses on, it put the image together, and made the Berserk Hunter more himself.

Amber and Olivine changed as well, and met back up with the two of them.

Carmine was now wearing a pair of red swimming trunks. His shirt was off, replaced with an unbuttoned button up. His chest was like Sean's, minus the hair.

Amber was wearing a two piece. Pure White, which showed off her figure. With out a shirt or hoodie blocking it, a tatoo showed over her heart. A skull and crossbones. Olivine had also put an dark orange flower into Amber's hair. This made her seem cuter than ever.

Olivine also had a green two piece on, but wore a green tank top over her bikini. Her hair was as usual.

"You two look amazing," Carmine commented.

"You really think so?" Olivine asked. Her smile showed.

"I give extra points to you Olivine, just cause you look cuter," Sean commented. "To Amber, I give points because she looks hot."

Amber burst into full red. "Shut up!" she pointed her hand at him, but forgot she had taken Remus and Romulus off. She also noted Sean had left his weapon behind.

This made her more red, as Sean laughed.

* * *

The beach was beautiful. The sand felt wonderful on their feet. The sun felt warm, and wonderful.

Amber layed out on a towel to relax in the sun.

Olivine jumped strait to the water, and went out for a swim in the water.

Carmine rented a surf board, and went out to face the waves.

Sean choose to stay in the shallows, and just relaxed.

A wave managed to come, and lift Carmine into a great ride. He looked to be enjoying himself.

Before long, they started to grow hungry. Carmine found a grill, and got some burgers.

"Any of you guys know how to grill?" he asked

"I do," Sean replied, taking the spatula from him.

This made Team CAOS uneasy. Regardless they let him grill the burgers.

No big fires erupted that night, and they enjoyed Sean's grilling.

This was a good day for this dysfunction band of misfits.

* * *

Sean opened his eyes, awoken from his sleep by some sound.

He rubbed his eyes, threw on some clothes, and put his glasses on. He put Hades on his back, making him feel more calm.

He walked out, and saw something fick off to the side of vision.

He followed, and soon found himself on a balcony. Standing there was girl wearing a green tank top and a pair of black shorts.

"Hey partner," Sean said, walking up.

Olivine turned, and gave him a smile, her hair a mess. "Hey Sean."

"Why are you up this late?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep," she replied. "I was just thinking of how my family is doing back at home."

Sean nodded. "Whats your family like?" he asked.

"My dad is an avid Faunas rights activist in Vacuo. My mom is a another activist, though she works our little store to help make ends meet."

"Any siblings?" Sean asked.

"My older brother died a few years ago to illness. I also had a little sister, but she died only a little while after she was born."

Sean sighed. "I see. It seems like we all have our problems."

"How so?" Olivine asked.

Sean laughed. "Amber is an orphan. She never knew her family. Thats actually half the reason why I harass her. To give her a reason to laugh."

"And Carmine?" Olivine asked.

Sean's face turned more serious. "The infamous Rust Quartz. Former Atlesian criminal turned hunter. He lived on the streets, and died redeeming himself."

"Grimm?" she asked.

Sean nodded. "I didn't need to ask carmine about how it happened. It was kingdom news when it happened."

"What about his mom?"

"Very overprotective by the sound of it. Carmine is her only child."

Olivine chanced it. "And you?"

Sean's eyes darkened. The memories were almost to much. "I lived outside the kingdom as a child. My parents ran a small inn in our village. I helped handle quests by bringing food to them. Our defenses were strong, and we had hunters patrolling the walls to make sure no Grimm got in."

Sean took a breath of air. "It was peaceful until one of the hunters betrayed us, and destroyed our defenses."

Olivine listened.

"The Grimm flooded in. The inn was soon swarmed, and I had to hide under the floor boards. I had to listen to my parents screams of agony." A thin laugh began to come from him. A pained laugh. "I felt their blood drip down onto me. They went silent, and the smell followed as they died."

Olivine noticed the murderous look in Sean's eyes as his angry smile grew. "It was then my semblance showed itself. I started to glow black, and felt my aura surge. Then, I heard the gunfire as someone was coming to my location. The Grimm above me, two Ursa, got killed, and I heard their bodies hit the floor. I crawled out, and saw him. Qrow, the man who would take me to safety." Sean's eyes turned blood thirst. "I'll kill them all. I will send all those damned monsters back to the hell they crawled out of."

"Thats why your symbol is an Ursa mask?" she asked.

Sean began to regain composure. "Yeah. A reminder of what happened."

Olivine looked and saw the bloodlust still lingered on him. At least that explained why he was so murderous.

"Have you told the others?" she asked.

"Only people who know for sure are you, Goodwitch, Ozpin and Qrow. Amber and Carmine don't know."

"They need to-" Olivine began.

Sean punched the wall. "Then tell them," he said, anger boiling. He grabbed Hades, and jumped off the ledge while the rail gun charged.

The shot rang out, and he flew off away from the resort.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**I hope you enjoyed PT. 1 of their little vacation. The next part should be along beofre to long. So enjoy, and feel free to check out the works by SerapeWrensFolk and other fanfiction I have posted.**


	5. Chapter 3: Escape to Mistral Pt: 2

After Sean hadn't shown up for breakfast that morning, Olivine grew more worried, and told Carmine Amber what had happened that night.

Both listened, and were caught off guard when she told them what Sean had told her.

Knowing this, both nodded.

"Looks like all of us have family issues," Carmine commented.

Amber sighed. "I am not happy about this."

"We need to find him!" Oliviine pointed out.

Carmine nodded. "Even if he wasn't our team mate, he is dangerous."

"That we can agree on." Amber stood strait.

The three set out.

* * *

People tended avoided the guy roaming the streets that day. His stance showed he would not turn down any fight.

Sean's look was one of pain and revenge.

He still had the lingering memories of his friends though. Carmine and Olivine giving their smiles. Amber scowling at him. Ryan and Brandon playing their games. Walker surveying him, making sure Sean didn't kill him. And Johnny trying to get his team to be somewhat able to work together.

The memory of his parents though, nearly drowned out the joy his friends gave him.

Sean kept walking. He noticed a head of white hair, and was reminded of a huntress from his village.

His memory vanished though, as the woman, or rather, girl, was to short, to young, and not as mature as that huntress. style was the major point. This girl heels and a white dress of some sort.

Sean turned, and decided not to let that girl bother her.

* * *

They went around, and asked people if they had seen their friend. They showed them a picture of him, hoping it would jog some memories. They got answers, but they were vague, and mostly guesses.

Eventually, they sat down and rested.

Amber had bought them each a soda, and began to drink her's. "So, any guesses?" Amber asked.

"Thats all we have," Carmine pointed out. "We need answers, not questions."

"Maybe hes off fighting some one?" Olivine asked.

"Thats very possible," Carmine replied.

A girl walked up. "Who are you looking for?" she asked.

The girl wore a fancy white dress, and high heeled boots. She couldn't be older than fourteen at most. Her white hair was in a ponytail.

"Just looking for a friend," Olivine answered. "Why do I feel like I know who you are?" she asked.

Carmine laughed. "What luck to see the Heir Schnee Dust walking around," he said, laughing a bit.

Amber spit out her soda. "_Weiss_ Schnee?"

Weiss just tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"Lets leave fanning over a heiress for another day," Olivine said, getting her cool. She showed her the picture. "We're looking for this guy."

Weiss looked at the picture. "If I remember right, i saw him walking downtown, somewhere around the dust shop."

The three thanked her, and ran off.

Definitely a weird bunch. She could only guess as to how weird their friend was.

* * *

Sean dodged the punch, and delivered one back to the guy. The two had been going at this for around ten minutes.

Carmine was shocked to see Sean fighting without Hades. Rare sight.

The guy before him though was the same height, same build, no glasses, and stubble for hair.

After another couple minutes, Sean managed to punch the guy in the face, and win. The small crowd cheered with him.

Sean turned, and saw his friends. He smiled. "Friends," he said, walking forward. He held his arms out.

Amber walked forward, and punched him right in the gut.

Sean lurched forward, let out a grunt, then laughed. "A little early for the affection, isn't it?"

"Shut up," Amber said, not in the mood. "Your coming with us," she said, ending any arguments.

Sean followed, grabbing Hades.

* * *

They stopped at a barely populated restaurant, and grabbed a table.

Carmine next to Sean, seeing as how he had more muscle than the other two.

Olivine and Amber across from them, Amber faceing Carmine, Sean facing Olivine.

"This some sort of forced double date?" he asked.

"No," Amber said, letting her head cool.

"Then what is-" he began.

"Olivine told us what happened last night," Carmine replied, his arms folded.

Sean's amusement turned to sadness as he said that.

"Oh," he said. "Then why are you here?" He slumped forward. "Are you wanting to wish condolences? Say you understand? Which is it?"

"Neither," Olivine pointed out. "We don't truly understand. Nor do we want to."

Sean turned toward her. "What then?"

"We want to help you put it behind you," Carmine replied.

Sean turned back toward him. "Qrow said the same thing. But all that does is bring it back up, and make all my memories return." His glare pierced into Carmine.

Amber spoke. "I never knew my family," she began. "I was orphaned as long as I can remember. I went to Signal so I could learn to protect others, so they could have their own happiness in the world. As such, all the other orphans there look up to me, and make me more resolute on my mission."

Sean blinked. "And how does that apply here?"

Olivine got the signal. "My parents are both Faunas rights activists. They both deal with hate, from both the White Fang and humanity." She looked down. "The White Fang labeled my parents traitors, and forced us away, causing us to move away from Vacuo. We moved to Vale, and I started learning to be a huntress." She sighed.

"What are you-?" Sean tried to ask.

Olivine continued. "My older brother died of an illness as well. He was a member of the White Fang, and left as soon as they labeled my parents traitors. They nearly killed him, leaving him with a deep gash on his chest, which grew infected, and destroyed his immune system, causing him to get sick, and die."

Sean looked at her. "What are-"

"My sister, born a year after we were forced to move, died in the hospital, only two days after birth. My dad continued to speak out for Faunas rights, same with my mom. But now my father sought drinking as an escape from the pain. He was never abusive, but he was unresponsive when drunk. This made my mom stressed, and unable to sleep properly. Their both still around and married, but growing up like that, was hard on me. yet I still turned out fine."

Carmine picked up after that. "I idolized my dad. He went from a thug to a respected huntsman. He wanted to do something more with his life, and trained to be a hunter."

Carmine smiled. "He made his weapon, and applied to beacon. He passed the final tests, and went on to become a 'protector of humanity', as he liked to call it." His voice dropped a bit. "Then I was born, and it made him more involved in his work, making sure I lived a good, long life. He married my mom, and I was his pride and joy."

A laugh came out of his mouth. "Then he was getting ready for a mission. He told me he would return, and he would take me to go visit Vale for a little vacation. Just the two of us." He looked up. "I never got the chance to see him again. When his team returned with his body, covered in a black cloth, they said his weapon malfunctioned, and Grimm got in, and managed to beat down his aura. the other came in, and started ripping at him. He was dead before long, and they had to retreat."

Sean blinked. "Carmine- Guys, you don't know what its like."

"Then enlighten us," Amber replied. "We may not want to know, but you will only kill yourself holding it back."

"No," Sean replied.

"Tell us," carmine added.

"Please," Olivine said. "Were your friends."

"No," he replied, getting angry.

Amber decided to go in for the stab. "Who was it that betrayed your village?" she asked.

Sean's face froze, his blatant anger vanishing, being replaced with a cold distasteful anger. "I don't know. No one knows. They escaped, and are believed dead."

He turned to his leader. "You lost a father, and you mother is overprotective." He turned to Olivine. "You had to be segregated from your own people and by certain humans." To Amber he said, "You never even knew your family, or if their even alive."

He took a breath, and looked at all three. "I was there when they died. I heard it all. I felt their blood trickle down on me. I smelled their bowels empty when the Ursa had killed them. I was down there, scared for what would happen to me."

"We all feel fear-" Carmine tried add.

Sean's eyes turned to him. "What do you know of fear?" he asked, posing a challenge. "I was so close to death, I could have snapped his neck. I had to hear my family die. And I had to see their bloody remains when Qrow saved me. not just them, but I saw many corpses as he got me to safety. I had lost everything in one day. Everything!"

Silence followed while he took his breath. "I lost my family. I lost my friends. I lost everything." He turned to Amber. "Thats a reason why I messed with you. You were an orphan. You had no family. Neither did I. I figured you could give me a reason to live."

"But you ended up enjoying messing with me, and choose that as a laugh," she replied.

"You all don't know what it was that I truly dealt with." He sighed. His eyes changed in emotion, and he smiled. "Though, the voices do." He sat down.

Sean's eyes began to tear up. "You all got lucky."

Carmine put a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I hate you," Sean said to him.

Olivine gave him a hug around the chest.

"I hate you," he said again, crying more.

Amber gave him a hug as well.

"I-I h-hate all of y-you," he said, unable to stop sobbing. He broke down, and cried into Olivine's shoulder.

* * *

The restaurant owner came in, after things calmed down.

"Anything?" she asked.

"A steak, medium rare," Carmine replied.

"Pulled pork sandwich with a small salad on the side," Amber added.

"Two pulled pork sandwiches," Olivine added as well."

"One steak, well done, with some ribs on the side," Sean said, finishing his order.

"Drinks?" she asked.

"Root Bear," they all replied.

They ate their food, and laughed.

"You two sure a ravenous tonight," Carmine noted.

Amber was eating a decent meal, while Olivine was eating more than normal, and Sean Ordered two meals.

Sean looked up from his half eaten steak. He had already finished his ribs. "What? You said you were paying."

"Yeah, but at this rate, I won't have any money left," Carmine replied.

"You have more," Amber commented.

"I'm not rich," Carmine emphasized. "As is, I don't have to much left for souvenirs."

Sean smiled. "Here, this will help you remember today."

Carmine took it. "Thanks?" It was a piece of carved wood about the size of a person's eye.

"Take it as a thank you." Sean finsihed his steak, and set his empty plate aside. "Thanks for the food."

* * *

The moon was high. Sean was asleep. This was odd for him not to have caused damage.

Regardless, Carmine couldn't sleep. He sat up, and went to go get something to eat. He still had some steak he hadn't eaten at the restaurant.

He found the microwave, and began to reheat his steak. What he would give to have fire semblance right now.

He grabbed his now reheated food, and began to eat. It was then he noticed the girl standing in the corner.

Her black turtleneck dress went down to her knees. Her skin was a deathly pale, like that of a corpse. Her white hair went down to her soulders, not held back in any way, but her face was unobstructed. She had an open wound on her face that was still bleeding.

Two things made her notably not human, or Faunas. First off, her eyes were a pitch black, while her pupils were white. They were also leaking some weird black substance. Second, she had black and grey wings sprouting from her back.

She turned toward Carmine. "You see me."

Carmine nearly dropped his food, but choose to keep that from happening. He set his steak on the table, and sat down.

"Who are you?" he asked. "I mean, what are you?"

The girl sighed. "My name is Kuroi. As for what I am, I don't know that myself."

"Your definitely more strait forward than you look."

She pointed at Sean. "Look at who I normally talk to."

"I can relate," Carmine replied.

Kuroi shoke her head. "Never mind, how can you see me? Until now, the crazy guy was the only one who saw me. And that is something that shouldn't happen."

Carmine's mind went strait to the evening events. "Your kidding me right?"

"No," Kuroi responded. "You should not be able to see me. Only the dead see me."

"No ,not that," he said, grabbing the small skull off his night stand. "This have anything to do with it?" he asked.

Kuroi examine the skull. "That little psycho somehow managed to find another cursed item, and thought it cool."

"Cursed?" Carmine asked.

"Don't worry, its not deadly. At least not immediately. Just puts you closer to the realm of death." She moved her hand over the skull, and her image started to fade.

"How does he see you then?" Carmine asked.

She smiled at him. "Death is the only truth to him." With that, she faded, same with the skull.

Carmine felt light headed, and climbed back into bed.

Deciding to keep that little adventure to himself, Carmine never brought it up to his friends.

* * *

Sean looked at the picture of him and his team.

"Why?" he asked as he looked around his old room.

The mission, still ripe in his head, held his sway as he continued to pack up all his belongings. He couldn't help but remember that vacation they spent as a team.

He smiled as tears fell down his face. His laughter was a nervous one.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Thought that last bit would give a bit more atmosphere. also, Kuroi isn't a main focus. She'll pop up again. But her role was just to add in a new player in this game.**

**Thanks for reading. Please feel free to go check out my friend, SerapeWrensFolk for his Team GRFFC Adventures, and also check out his other works too. Seeya around.**


	6. Chapter 4: Monkey Business

Sean looked at the picture in his hands.

He had dried his eyes and submitted himself as the memories started to flood back.

At least they were good ones.

* * *

That morning was the first day back to school.

And what better way to start it off, then with Sean finding something.

"Where did you get that?" Carmine asked.

"I found it," Sean said proudly, showing the a taxidermy monkey head. Its eye replaced with blue glass.

"its freakin' creepy," Amber announced, backing away.

"I thinks its kind of cute," Olivine said, trying to save the day.

"Really?" Sean asked.

As the head got closer, Olivine backed away. "Although, I would like it if you didn't bring it to close to me.

"You should get rid of it," Carmine advised.

"Its not that bad," Sean replied.

A group of people came walking up. Team GRFC.

"Hey guys," Johnny said, before noticing the monkey head.

They turned. "Lets go sit with Team CFVY," Walker suggested.

"Good idea," Ryan chimed in. They walked off.

"You scared Walker off," Amber said in amazement.

"How?" Carmine asked, even more dumbfounded.

Sean wasn't listening, he was busy laughing as he waved the head in front of his face.

Safe to say, the table was short of talking that meal. And eating at some points.

* * *

"And thus, the day was won against Lagoom, which resulted in a change for the Faunas- Mr. Frye, would you stop playing with the monkey?" Oobleck said, breaking free from his lecture.

"Why? Wuberg is a good head." Sean was aghast.

"He named it?" an unnamed girl in the class asked.

Oobleck held his breath for second, then let it out. "Please stop chanting then at least."

Sean smiles, which is less assuring than it should be. And rightly so.

Right after Oobleck turned his back, the sounds of flames bursting to life caused him to turn around again.

The flames were coming form Carmine's chair, and his pants were now on fire.

Along with that, a rip had gone down Coco's shirt, causing it to show off her bra. She rushed to hide the color, but half the guys had seen the chocolate brown color.

Sean was laughing, waving the monkey head in the air as Amber and Olivine rushed to put out the flames consuming Carmine's pants.

Oobleck just tried to let it sink in. This literally started within a second.

* * *

Coco was still holding her shirt together, her glasses off, showing the panicked look in her eyes.

"You want to hold Wuberg?" Sean asked.

Coco scooted away. "No thanks."

Carmine was now wearing another pair of pants. Sean wasn't though, showing off his black plaid boxers and hairy legs.

Carmine had purposefully scooted away from Sean and Wuberg.

Ozpin just looked at the three students before him. "and why are you not wearing pants Mr. Frye?"

"Hes wearing them," Sean replied, pointing to Carmine.

"Only cause mine caught on fire!" he shouted back.

"I offered mine for you to wear."

"Only after Olivine had to rip mine off, only to see my boxer caught fire too. Amber had to rip those off."

Sean snickered at that.

"People saw my bra," Coco added. She let out a yelp as the rip grew bigger.

"And the monkey head?" Ozpin asked.

"I found it." Sean looked proud.

Ozpin nodded. "Glynda, please take Ms. Adel to get a new shirt."

Goodwitch nodded. Right when Coco stood up, her shirt spilt in two, and showed the chocolate brown bra to everyone.

Ozpin had turned his head away just in time. Carmine was silent in embarrassment, blushing furiously. Sean was just shocked.

"Hot damn," Sean said when he saw the bra.

Coco slapped him in response, and both Glynda and Coco walked out.

When the door closed, Sean turned back to the monkey head.

Ozpin turned to Carmine. "How long has he had that head?"

"Since we woke up," Carmine replied.

Ozpin looked back to Sean, who now had his weapon out. "Mr. Frye," Ozpin said, trying to make him think of something else.

"Yeah?" Sean asked, turning back to Ozpin.

"Your dismissed," Ozpin added, knowing it was safer.

Sean smiled. "Thanks boss," he said, pointing Hades in the opposite direction. He fired, and both him and the chair when crashing through the window.

"Thats a new one," Carmine said, now scared.

"Agreed," Ozpin replied.

* * *

Sean came crashing down.

"Yeah!" he yelled.

A girl down below looked up, and jumped out of the way.

Sean turned, so the chair would land first.

When the dust cleared, Sean was sitting in the chair in the middle of a crater.

The girl let out a breath of relief. "I think I peed myself," she said in embarrassment.

"I have clean boxers if you need them!" Sean shouted.

The girl turned, and saw a strikingly handsome guy sitting in the crater. HJis glasses had a little dust on them, and his shirt showed he was a student. But the lack of pants made her worry.

Sean looked at the girl in front of him. "Velvet right?"

And like that, Velvet now knew who she was talking too.

"Sean," she said in uncomfortable fear.

Sean was beginning to take off his boxers.

"Thats not necessary!" Velvet shouted, averting her eyes.

"You sure?" Sean asked.

"Yes!" she replied.

Sean shrugged, and pulled his boxers back up.

Sean ducked as a bullet whizzed over his head.

"Your sexually harassing her aren't you?!" Amber asked, running up.

Sean lost color in his face as he began to run off, dodging bullets.

"Get back here!" Amber shouted at him.

Velvet stayed there. "I just wet my pants again."

The chair then decided to burst into splinters now that Sean was gone.

* * *

Carmine walked out of Ozpin's office.

His first sight was a now fully clothed Coco. Her shirt now in one piece, her bra not to be seen.

"Have time to talk?" she asked.

Carmine nodded, a little embarrassed.

As he followed, Johnny Guy joined in with them. Carmine felt a little less worried having another team leader with them.

"We need to figure out how to deal with Sean," Coco said, rather bluntly.

"I second that," Johnny added.

Carmine just sighed. "You bring this up now. I've been the guy's team leader for the last semester. Even now I don't know how to solve this."

"Which is why I grabbed both you and Johnny as soon as I could."

"This has to do with the shirt bursting open, doesn't it?"Johnny asked.

Coco blushed. "Thats a part of it."

"Its the head this time, isn't it?" Carmine asked.

Coco hesitated. "Partially," she finally said.

"So, you want us to get Wuberg away from him?" Johnny asked.

Coco sighed. "Yes. That would be a start." She paused. "You used it's name?" she asked concerned.

Johnny turned and stared at Carmine.

Carmine paused as well. "I see your point."

* * *

The plan was simple. But carmine feared it was too simple.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

Coco nodded. "Should work. I mean, he doesn't always have stuff on his side."

Carmine wanted to argue, but that was when they heard a girl screaming.

All three turned their heads to see Velvet running toward them, Sean right behind her.

Coco gripped her fist. "What is he-?"

Then came what they were running from.

Amber had somehow managed to disarm Sean.

"You get back here you pervert!" she shouted, pointing Hades toward them.

Sean had a scarred look on his face. "Run! She has no idea how to work that weapon!"

Amber seemed to have a mini tantrum in her head.

Velvet ran by, screaming. That is when an unsettling sound came forward.

Amber pointed to weapon, and fired at Sean. The force from the bullet was to much for Amber to hold her ground. As the round went forward, the recoil sent Amber flying back, sending her flying, literally, through the trees.

Sean glowed black for a second, and something flew out of his pocket to block the round.

The monkey head took the bullet for him.

The round and the head burst into bits and pieces.

Sean bent down, and picked up one glass eye. "You fought bravely little monkey."

Amber sat up, her body looking ready to pass out. "Worst. Mistake. Of my life." she passed back out, and Carmine saw that it took ten trees to stop Amber. That and about an extra ten feet of dirt.

"I think Amber just solved our problem," Johnny noted.

"Agreed." Coco cleared her throat. "Okay, now keep an eye on him," she said to Carmine.

"I'll try," he replied. He put a hand behind his head and turned. "I can't promise anything though."

Coco sighed. "It will have to do."

Carmine laughed at that.

* * *

**Author Notes:**

**Yeah, not my best work. But this should make you laugh a little bit. Especially the little bit there with Sean getting ready to take off his boxers.**

**As always, check out my friend SerapeWrensfolk for more fun stuff.**


End file.
